Tripping Over the Moon
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: Shhh... Here is a secret, the fourth season was supposed to be different from what was actually filmed.


Shhh… I am about to let you in on a little secret. The fourth season we got was not really the way it was supposed to be. Here is the story:

One day, I was watching "And the Flesh Was Made Word," wondering how the show would have gone if either Cybil Shepherd was not pregnant or had not gotten so sick from the pregnancy, and a box suddenly appeared. I opened it and to my surprise, the box was filled with scripts – the scripts of what should have been the fourth and fifth season. I called Glenn Gordon Caron* and he confirmed these were the true scripts. The note with the scripts said "From Two Television Characters."

Well, I decided I wanted to secretly share them all, but, of course, this website does not allow script formatted stories, so I am rewriting the scripts in narrative form, starting with the alternative ending of "A Trip to the Moon." So sit back, relax, and learn how _Moonlighting_ could have been.

* * *

 **4x01 - A Trip to the Moon Alternative Ending**

Maddie entered her house after the maybe disastrous date she just had. It was bad since she and David ended up in a Laundromat but at the same time, she felt the place was special. She and David bared their souls to each other and she would be lying if she said what David stated had not touched her heart. When she said she was not strong enough for their relationship or whatever it was, David immediately told her she underestimated herself. He also agreed she was a bitch, but at the same time, he fought for her, for them. He did not try to seduce her and she knew it was wrong when she accused him in her office of that. He really was trying. The dance they shared, even only lasting for thirty seconds, was a memory that she would always treasure. She even warned him to never dance with anyone in that Laundromat again. These things should have made her feel secure with him.

However, there were many thoughts going through her head that kept her from committing herself. Why did he not ask her on a date before now? What did he want – sex or something long-lasting? How long would he want her? She was five years older than him so what was to keep him tied to her. In the three years she had known him, she never heard a woman's name more than once, except Gillian. She knew he had been hurt by his ex-wife's and Gillian's betrayals, but why didn't he talk to her about them? If he loved her, why didn't he speak up when Sam was around? So many questions that she needed answers to and only David could give those to her. And yet, she felt she needed to be alone and figure things out on her own.

Maddie was about to turn on the light inside her house, but she stopped herself. Why bother? There were not any light bulbs going on inside her head. She felt like she was left in the dark.

Slowly, she walked upstairs and into her bedroom. The bed was still messy from their encounter last night. Immediately, she ran to her closets and got out a suitcase. She did not know where she was going, only that she needed to get away from Los Angeles, from Blue Moon, from David. Maddie was halfway packed when she realized even if she left, she would have to call David and tell him not to worry. David would then immediately follow her to wherever she was and convince her to come home – there was no escaping him. She did not unpack, but instead changed the bed, then changed into her most comfortable pajamas, turned off her alarm and got into bed. She had no idea why, but she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **4x02 - Come Here, Little Shiksa**

The next day, David wanted to be at Blue Moon nice and early. He did not sleep last night worried about what today would bring, but he still felt he had won Maddie over. She might not fall into his arms tonight, but she would mull over what he said last night and eventually, giving it probably a week, two at most, agree that they worked well together and they could have a relationship. Once she allowed that, David would treat her like a queen. He planned to take her to movies, dinners, and even looked in _The Los Angeles Times_ to see what concerts, shows, and ballets were coming that he could get them tickets to. He probably would be bored, but if he could get seats next to each other, unlike that one disastrous date, he would hold her hand the entire night and that would make him happy. Either way, today, he would take her on a leisurely lunch like they had in the past before the big bang and make it as easy for her as possible.

About a half hour after he came in, Agnes came dancing through the door not realizing he was there. When she saw him, she was embarrassed trying to explain that she was so happy, but remembered that he had a big night with Ms. Hayes. As Agnes kept asking about the night, David kept feeling more assured that last night was perfect and that he and Maddie would be in each other's arms tonight, not necessarily sleeping together, but going out somewhere where he would put an arm around her shoulders and hold her to him.

Of course, Bert had to drop in and poor Agnes tried to get out of there as well as making him stop embarrassing himself. David was happy for Agnes and Bert, but he knew the last thing Maddie needed was a double date with Viola. He took a sip of his orange juice and waited for the icy blonde to show up. He sipped his juice and it was almost emptied around eleven. Maddie had not shown. He had called twice and left messages when Maddie did not pick up. Every second, his sinking feeling went lower and lower. Last night, Maddie said she wanted to run away to Europe and hide under a bed. What if she had run away? She also spoke of selling the agency. Was she with her lawyer? It was not like Maddie to not show up to work at all. The last time she was this late was about a month ago when Sam Spacey showed up. Did he come back to town? So many fears running through his mind. Still, she asked for time alone to sort things out in her mind. Maybe she decided to stay home and think? He decided to see if Maddie had tried to make contact.

David stuck his head outside his office, "Miss Dipesto –"

"Haven't heard from her."

David hated that he was so obvious.

Agnes noticed and corrected herself, "I mean, yes, Mr. Addison?"

He knew it was useless, "Never mind." He quickly looked around the office and saw the Wobblies looking at him. He had to save face, "No problem, Boys. The date went great. My guess she probably needs a little time to sleep it off, learn how to walk again." With that, he went back inside.

The Wobblies noticed how forced Mr. Addison's voice sounded and they all began gossiping more than usual.

Meanwhile, inside his office, David wondered how last night could have gone so wrong. He was so sure his words and actions would have convinced Maddie they belonged together, that it was kismet, but now, he wondered if anything could melt that icy exterior.

He sat at his desk, head in hands not sure what to do. He heard a knock and Agnes entered to announce a client, before she left, she asked him if he wanted her to call Ms. Hayes. David said no, knowing that Maddie needed time. He prepared himself mentally quickly and stood up as Blue Moon's future client, Donald Chase entered.

* * *

At the same time, Maddie was just waking up. She felt drained physically and mentally. She looked at her clock, which read eleven thirty-six, and she knew she should call Agnes, but she was too tired. More than ever, she wanted to pack up and run away, probably she would run to Chicago to visit her parents. Still, running away from the problem usually did not get rid of it. She decided she would stay in bed until she came up with a solution.

About two hours after waking up, Maddie heard her front door open and David calling for her. She decided not to respond so he would not know she was here. Maybe he would go away. She came up with a plan and had all ready started putting it into place, but telling David would not be easy.

She heard him walking through the downstairs, "Ready or nnnnooootttt, here I c…" His voice faded. She felt horrible hearing the uncertainty in his voice and maybe a touch of fear. She knew he was not going away and would find her, so she decided to not respond and she was right. When he was on the stairs, getting closer, she heard, "Any illicit or illegal activities should be put on hold, at least until I get there." She rolled her eyes.

He pounded on the staircase and opened her bedroom door, "Listen Maddie… Maddie, I know you wanted a chance to sort through all this."

His green eyes met her blue ones as she remained on the bed. They were silent for a few seconds.

He began, "Hey."

Maddie tried and failed to give a smile, "Hey."

David was nervous, "I'm sorry I interrupted your thinking, but I was a little worried about you. Normally you call or something when you're not coming in."

She felt a little guilty, "I'm sorry, David, I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It didn't. I told Agnes not to call you, but it's after one and when I didn't hear from you… I guess I needed to see for myself."

"Well, as you can see I'm safe and sound."

David wanted to make an innuendo, but held his tongue, "Yeah."

Silence again. David then spoke needing to know what she was thinking, "Have you been thinking?"

Maddie knew this was it. She nodded.

"And?"

"I think we need to make a pact that it's over for good this time."

David's heart sank, but he tried to cover it up and rolled his eyes in response, "Yeah and I'm sure we're going to stick to it like the five million other pacts."

Maddie stood up, "I've thought about that. I called my lawyer to start figuring out the value of Blue Moon so I can get ready to sell it. If we sleep together one more time, I'm selling the business and my house and I'll move back to Chicago or New York." She made a gesture toward the half-packed suitcases.

David's stomach dropped too, "Sell Blue Moon? Just because we've gotten closer?"

"I'll offer it to you even if you can't buy it immediately. I owe you that much after what you've done for me, but I can't stay under these circumstances." Maddie used the same tone that she had when she walked into Blue Moon, then City of Angels, three years ago to shut it down.

David wanted to punch something, "Why can't we start over? I'm sorry about last night, but you know we can be great together if we try."

"We tried, David. We tried and it doesn't work. It's over. If you can't go back to us being friends and business associates, then I'll finish packing and leave right now."

He tried again, "Do you really think we are just good ole friends?"

Maddie shook her head, "Of course not. We are more than good friends."

David began to feel a little hope but it died quickly with her next statement.

Maddie was smiling, "We are… after everything… pals."

"Pals?" _You have got to be kidding me, Blondie._

"Yes, don't you think so?"

"Sure, Pal."

When David used "pal" to her, Maddie realized how wrong it sounded. Instead of admitting her mistake, she became defensive, "You don't have to get sarcastic."

David's temper was rising, "What do you expect? Pals? After everything we've been through? We spend what I thought was a great month together and now we're over and pals."

Maddie saw how upset he was and tried to appease while explaining herself, "David, it was a great month, but it didn't work. Our whole relationship was based on sex and I need something else."

He wanted to beg her to see reason that it really was not based on sex but he knew when he was beating a dead horse, "Fine." He walked to leave.

Maddie called out, "Where are you going?"

David stopped and turned, "I'm going to work. We got a new case this morning and I'd better get to solving it."

"Want to wait for me and we can do it together?"

"No, I think I'm gonna work with Viola on this one. He needs more experience and this one's easy. I need the car for the day. I promise to update you in the morning, Boss. Take the day off. I deserve it, Pal." With that, he left.

Maddie heard the front door slam and knew it was really over. Due to the stupid way she handled their relationship, things had changed drastically within the last twenty-four hours from lovers to only boss-employee, if that. She lost her best friend.

* * *

David was beyond angry as he drove. It was over and he had no idea why. Yes, they had been tangling in the sheets the last month, but he thought it meant more to her as it did to him. He knew he did not handle the situation well. He lost his best friend.

When he got back to the office, Bert had tracked the earring that Donald Chase had given them as a clue and before he knew it, they were on a stakeout for Melissa. They found her and she came back to the office to explain. They learned her husband was out to kill her and Donald Chase was a hit-man. The way Melissa, formerly known as Ellen, described the night before when she met Donald were exactly the words David would have used to describe that same night at the Laundromat with Maddie.

Melissa said, "It was a wonderful night. Something special I thought. It was all so perfect." Okay, maybe the Laundromat was not perfect, but he could have sworn that he won her over and they would be walking hand-in-hand in front of the employees this morning. Instead, she skipped work and made plans with her lawyer to get rid of Blue Moon if they acted like they were more than boss-employee.

As David kept listening to her, he realized she had the same tone as he had when he spoke to and of Maddie. Even though Maddie and he were never going to get their chance, this woman and Donald Chase should have theirs. He was positive that Donald felt what she was describing.

When Melissa was done with her story, David asked how sure she was that Donald made the slip and Bert chimed in that he felt Donald was in love with her too. If Bert saw what he saw, then he had to be right. He decided to get the ball rolling, "Do me a favor – why don't ya just talk to him? If everything goes okay, if you want to meet him somewhere? This was everything you said it was, don't ya think you owe it to yourself to give it a chance?" _Unlike Maddie_ , he added silently.

Within a couple of hours, he and Bert arranged a phone conversation between Melissa and Donald Chase, and within a few minutes of the conversation, he knew that these two people would be together. He was not looking forward to briefing Maddie on the case in the morning, not only because she would start an argument about helping a hit-man, but because, like all their cases, this one reflected their relationship. He was slightly bitter over how a man who was supposed to commit murder gets a happy ending with his target, while he, always supportive of Maddie, becomes her "pal." Blech! At least, he got to skip being turned into a horny claymation toad.

That night, he drove the car to Maddie's house, which was dark. He used his key to get in and placed the car keys on her table, quietly used her phone to call a cab, and snuck out before she knew he had entered. However, Maddie knew – she heard the door open since she was unable to sleep. She knew his footsteps from anywhere and she hoped he would come up, but he did not. Instead, she saw him leave in the cab. She cried herself to sleep again.

* * *

Very early the next morning, David got the nightmare call – Donald Chase shot Melissa and committed suicide. He called Bert to pick him up and meet him at the pier where the police were searching. Since Agnes had spent the night with Bert, she called Maddie and told her about the case. Maddie immediately got up, dressed, and headed to the pier herself.

She saw him looking into the waters that had search teams throughout.

"David."

He did not turn around, "Maddie, what are you doing here?"

"Agnes called and told me what happened. You could've called me for a ride."

"Bert and I worked on this case yesterday, remember? No need to bother you."

"But still…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. Finally, she settled on, "Where is Bert?"

David made a quick gesture and Maddie saw Bert talking with the police. She looked back at David's back. It was difficult dealing with David like this.

She took a deep breath, "Can you tell me what happened?"

He shrugged, "Same old story, boy meets girl, girl gives him a chance, boy kills girl, then boy kills himself."

Maddie swallowed not knowing what to do. She looked towards Bert and saw him jogging back to them.

Bert had a somber tone, "Hi, Miss Hayes," and then he directed himself to David, "I got some more details, Mr. Addison." David did not react. Bert continued, "There doesn't seem to have been a motive. Chase dragged her out to the end of the pier. Told some people who were fishing there to get back. And then with everyone watching, he shot her and pushed her over to the side."

Maddie was horrified, but David did not react. Bert looked at her before looking at David again, "And then for no apparent reason, he turned the gun on himself and joined her… You know what the real kicker is? The police say it happened smack-dab at the stroke of midnight… Some fairytale, huh?"

At that comment, David finally moved and looked directly at Maddie. While she wanted him to look at her since she arrived, what she saw in his eyes, so intense with feelings she could not even put words to, she immediately looked down.

Bert followed his boss' gaze and spoke to both of them, "They're still searching for the bodies, I guess the current is pretty strong down there."

David turned back to the water and Bert, again, ignored Miss Hayes, "Mr. Addison, there was no way you could have known."

Maddie agreed, "David, I don't know much about the case, but no one could've predicted something like this."

David turned back to her, "Maybe I could have. I knew the client was a hit-man sent to kill her, so of course, I should have known. Ol' Dumb Dave did it again. Bert, drive me to the office."

David walked away with Bert struggling to keep pace behind him.

Maddie was so shocked at David's behavior that it never occurred to her to berate him for taking on a hit-man as a client. She went to speak to the police officers and get more information.

Two hours later, Maddie was back at the office and knocked on his door. When she heard no "slip and slide under," she entered anyway to check on him. The way the room was – dark, David sitting in his chair with his back to the door – reminded her of when he revealed he was married. Was that really only six months ago? Things had changed between them and she knew, although she tried to fight it, they would get closer. What she would do to get that time back, before the Big Bang. "Hey."

David was not in the mood for talking, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry about your case."

The last thing he needed right now was her pity, "Thanks. Anything else?"

Maddie recognized he was dismissing her, but she wanted to talk, "David, can I talk to you?"

"Well, I'm hearing words and I assume you're opening your mouth."

She tried again, "Look, David, I know this hasn't been easy for you."

"Maddie, don't. I don't need to hear this. I'm fine. Now, will you just go away?"

She sighed, "Sure." Slowly, she left his office.

About five minutes after she was gone, David ran down to the garage. He needed to get out of the office and he had the urge to crash the BMW, a symbol of their relationship. Knowing that Maddie would kill him, although it was not a bad option this second, he settled for kicking the brake lights and headlights. Not realizing how much force he was using, the first light broke and he just kept going until all four lights were destroyed. The glass shattering was representative of how his heart had been treated by Maddie. Of course, his foot throbbed as well and so, he slightly limped as he walked back to the elevator.

He heard a voice, "Good way to break your foot."

David turned and saw Donald Chase, "Prince Charming, I presume."

Donald looked to his left and Melissa appeared. David stated, "And the target of his affections."

Melissa replied, "I hope we weren't the reason for that display just now."

"Nah, just trying out my steel-toed sneakers. Apparently, the maker forgot the steel."

She continued, "Look, Mr. Addison, I know what you must be thinking. I mean, it's not everyday you get involved with people who die but really don't. Just convincingly fake their deaths for another purpose."

David looked to the audience, "Obviously, this woman's never seen the show."

Donald continued Melissa's story, "The truth is the other day in your office, I didn't lie. The feelings I told you about… that was the truth. I just left out the reason I was there."

David knew what he meant, "To kill her."

Donald confirmed it, "To kill her. But the other night I realized I couldn't do it, that all I wanted was to be with this woman. Unfortunately –"

"She found out that pistol you had in your pocket wasn't because you were glad to see her," David finished.

Donald continued, "So I came to you to find her so I could explain."

Melissa pitched in, "And thanks to you, he did."

David stated the obvious, "So now you got another problem."

Donald confirmed, "So now we've got another problem."

"My husband."

"If I hadn't killed her, he would've sent someone after both of us."

David summarized it, "So you did it for him."

"A couple of blanks, a few witnesses on a dark night."

David replied sarcastically, "That's good."

Melissa carefully phrased her statement, "Which leaves us with you, a detective with a few extra facts and an unsolved case. We need to be sure you won't try and resolve it. Please let us stay dead, Mr. Addison."

David was quiet while looking at them for a few seconds before he said, "Why shouldn't you get a chance? Why shouldn't any two people get a chance? O.K., you're dead. Gone. Get as in get the hell out of here."

Donald and Melissa were relieved. Donald responded first, "Thank you, Mr. Addison."

Melissa added, "For everything." With that, the new dead couple walked away.

David watched them disappear for a few seconds before his cynicism came out, "And they lived happily ever after… big deal."

He then walked back to the elevators to go back to the office.

Once he was on an elevator and the door closed, Maddie stepped out from her hiding place behind a pole. Agnes had let her know when David left and Maddie followed, but when she saw him smashing in the lights, she decided to watch from a distance. She saw and heard everything that happened with Donald and Melissa, and she realized how much she had hurt him. However, she had no idea how to reach him and how to fix it. "Oh, David."

She went back up to Blue Moon and asked Agnes, "Have you seen Mr. Addison?"

Agnes knew Miss Hayes had broken Mr. Addison's heart and she wanted to speak as little as possible to her, "He's in his office."

Maddie nodded, "If he asks where I am, tell him I'm getting the car fixed. Apparently, someone decided to smash the lights."

"Yes, Miss Hayes."

About two hours after Maddie left, David finally came out of his office.

Agnes spoke, "Ms. Hayes went to get the car repaired."

David wondered if Maddie knew it was him and how mad she was. However, he could not bring himself to voice the question. Instead, he just nodded and quickly flipped into his carefree façade. He said with a big smile, "Cheer up, gang o'mine. It's turned out to be another beautiful day. The boss ain't here so I think it's time you kids go on home."

The Wobblies immediately packed up and ran out of the office like a herd of elephants. Only Agnes, Bert, and David remained. David said, "You two should get goin' too. You had a big night recently and I'm sure you're eager to repeat it."

Bert replied, "Oh, yes, Mr. Addison," but Agnes elbowed him. She asked, "Mr. Addison, do you want to go to lunch with us?"

"Nah, you two need this time, enjoy it."

"Do you want me to call her?"

"No need, Agnes, really. Go on, go on." He shooed at them.

Slowly, Agnes picked up her stuff, "Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Have fun, here, make a night of it," said David as he grabbed some money from his wallet and handed it to Bert.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." With that, Bert and Agnes left with Agnes looking back at him. When David was sure they were safely on the elevator, he slammed the door and muttered to himself, "So stupid."

He went to his office, poured himself a scotch and laid on the couch hoping that things would look up. Either that or he would be able to forget how it felt being with the complicated blonde.

* * *

* Disclaimer: _Moonlighting_ belongs to ABC and Glenn Gordon Caron. The alternative version of this and every episode is from my imagination and Maddie and David did not magically give me the scripts.

Please read and review.


End file.
